The Spanish Heart
The Spanish Heart is the sixth episode of the third season of SIMGM's Glee spoofs. It is the spoof equivalent of The Spanish Teacher and Heart. Plot The episode begins in Principal Figgins office. Figgins tells Will that although the school tends to be racist, he has taken it too far. Will replies he was just teaching his students about Latino culture. Figgins tells him that the costume he wore was inappropriate. The Camera then shows Will dressed up in a biker outfit with tattoos. Will asks him how it is racist. In the next scene Will and David Martinez are sitting together at a table in the teacher lounge. David was brought in by Figgins to help Will with his Spanish. It quickly is apparent that Will has no basic understanding of Spanish. In Spanish David asks him how is he, to which a puzzled Will responses "Me gusta tocar niños pequeños" which means "I like to touch little boys". He says means wonderful leader, and that Santana taught him this. David tells him that he does wonderful work with the glee club but needs more valor (courage), but Will not understanding thinks he is hitting on him. In Emma's office Emma is upset because Artie is there, which means she actually has to do her job. Artie tells her he feels useless and is fading into the background, and asks for her opinion on what to do. After a long silence Emma states she is not qualified for this. Artie gets upset and tells her its her job to help him, which Emma replies that it may be her job, but it doesn't mean she knows how to do it. She then tells him to run along, before realizing that that was a poor choice of words to use. In Figgins office Figgins tries to introduce Sue to the new coach, Roz Washington, but is interrupted by Roz, who says she is the best coach she will ever have the pleasure of meeting. Sue responses by asking her if she is the black sue, which Roz agrees to. Then Sue randomly announces that she is having a baby. Cut to glee club, where Will tells the kids that he is not a racist, which the kids are skeptical on. Will introduces them to David, and all the glee girls, and Kurt, fawn over him. Santana speaks to David in Spanish and tells him to run away and that there is no use helping them. David seems unconvinced until Finn reveals he does not know how to wash his balls. David then leaves saying he is out. Will asks if he should instead teach history, which the glee club responses Si (yes). Back in Emma's office, Mercedes tells her that although she Kissed Sam, she is with Shane and doesn't be like all the other glee girls who cheat. Emma tells her that a relationship can't start unless someone cheats. Mercedes wonders why it has to be by cheating, and not any normal way. Emma gives her advice to fall in to peer pressure, never say no and life will be easier. After a long silence Mercedes asks where she signs to get Emma fired. Emma suggests she starts a club to get her mind off things. In the Auditorium Rachel's dads tell her and Finn that they found out from Burt that they are engaged. They start off to say that it will not happen, but after Rachel pleads that they are in love and want to get married they change their mind and suggest that Finn stay over and stay the night with Rachel. In the choir room Rory and Artie both want a story line and came to the conclusion they need a love interest. They ask Sugar to choose between them. After telling them they are both pretty pathetic she chooses Rory, because she looks good in green. Artie says he is just grateful he got some lines. In the corner Puck is revealed to have been sitting there the whole time, and jealously tells him "Lucky you". In an empty classroom, Mercedes welcomes everybody to the first God Squad club meeting and praises Quinn for finding her way again. Sam questions why they let a homeless kid in, referring to Joe Hart, the newest member. Joe introduces himself as a person who was previously home schooled and therefore doesn't know much about the world. Quinn calls him out saying he was home schooled, not a hermit. Joe calls himself out on being a stereotype. Episode Quotations Cast Sim Cast * Chris Colfsim as Kurt Hummel * Darren Simss as Blaine Anderson * Dianna Simgron as Quinn Fabray * Lea Michsim as Rachel Berry * Cory Monsim as Finn Hudson * Kevin McSim as Artie Abrams * Amber Simley as Mercedes Jones * Jenna Ushkosim as Tina Cohen-Chang * Naya Simera as Santana Lopez * Heather Morsim as Brittany Pierce * Harry Sim Jr as Mike Chang * Mark Sallsim as Noah Puckerman * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans * Matthew Morrisim as Will Schuester * Jayma Simays as Emma Pillsbury * Jane Sim as Sue Sylvester * Damian McSimmy as Rory Flanagan * Vanessa Simgies as Sugar Motta * Dot Marie Sims as Shannon Beiste * Grant Gussim as Sebastian Smythe * Samuel Larsim as Joe Hart * Ricky Simartin as David Martinez * NeNe Simeakes as Roz Washington * Jeff Goldsim as Hiram Berry * Brian Sims Mitchell as LeRoy Berry Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Will, Mike, Sugar and Hiram * The Boss' Brother as Blaine, Brittany, Mercedes, Finn, Artie, Emma, Beiste, LeRoy and Roz * The Boss' Sister as Tina * Michael Aguilar as Kurt * Scott Carter as Puck * Will Moring as Sam * Jordan Atkins as Sue and Sebastian * Nathan Phan as Rory * Dylan Kidwell as Joe * Briar Falgoust as David Songs There are no songs in this episode. Trivia * This is the first Season 3 spoof not to include any songs, and the fourth episode overall after the first three spoofs of Season 2. * Dylan Kidwell makes his debut in this episode, as Joe Hart. * The Boss provided Sugar's voice for this episode as Brianna Johns was sick and could not record her lines. *A number of new characters are introduced, these are Joe Hart, Hiram and LeRoy Berry, Roz Washington and David Martinez. Gallery David Martinez.png David Martinez Spanish 1.png Emma.png Joe Hart.png Mr Shue Spanish 1.png Mr Shue Spanish 2.png Principal Figgins.png Quinn 5.png Rachel and Finn 3.png Roz Washington.png Santana Spanish 1.png Santana Spanish 2.png Santana Spanish 3.png Sue Sylvester.png Sugar 2.png Sugar and Rory.png The God Squad.png Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Videos